


No strings attached, right?

by Rhaps0dic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confessions, Hooking up, M/M, Platonic Sex, Porn With Plot, anyways i'm a horny teenager who's never had sex ever, i can't believe i actually wrote "love boner"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dic/pseuds/Rhaps0dic





	No strings attached, right?

Jake and Rich were the masters of messy hookups. After parties, times when one of them was stoned and drunk, or just plain horny. They would always call the other. Sometimes as simple as

“Come over tonight”

Rich immediately knew what it meant. He would grin, throw on a hoodie and leave his house. He had the route to Jake’s apartment memorized, and made a point of running there instead of driving, because honestly, Jake thought it was hot when his friend showed up all flushed and vaguely sweaty to have chill sex.   
They totally didn't have feelings for each other, at least not feelings that they’d tell the other about. It was totally no strings attached platonic sex, right? Generally he wouldn't show up unannounced. Generally.

  
Jake had just opened his apartment door, and set down a bag of groceries when he heard a crash, followed by a string of curses. Shit, did someone break in? Fuck what if someone did?   
“Who's there?”  
“Jake!”  
“Rich? What the hell?” Jake walked around the corner and saw Rich, laying on his floor. “What are you doing?”  
“I was bored, so I came over, but you weren't home, so I just stayed.” Was his reply, you can't really argue with that logic. Or really you could but, Jake didn't see a point in arguing with it. He had given Rich a key, but the door was locked and Rich never locked the door after himself.   
“How did you get in?”  
“The window.”  
“Why am I not surprised?”  
“Because you know me,” Rich laughed rolling off Jake’s floor and walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder gently, “You know me so well.”  
Jake shook his head and followed Rich to the kitchen, where Rich had already started putting away groceries. The two boys hung out a lot, outside of school they were always at one of their houses, chilling and talking, or playing video games. Rich was mostly at Jake’s place, and had the whole apartment setup memorized.  
“So, what's up?” Jake asked, putting snacks into a cupboard while Rich sat on his counter kicking his feet back and forth.   
“Well…..” Rich trailed off, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and smirking slightly, looking at Jake and cocking an eyebrow.   
“Hm?”  
“You know,” He hopped down and wrapped one arm around Jake’s waist, “What I mean.” Rich winked at him, and it clicked. So that's what he came over for.  
“So, that's why you're here?”  
“I also wanted to see you, but yes, I’m horny Dillinger.” Rich rolled his eyes, and sandwiched himself between Jake and the counter and grabbed the edges of Jake’s hoodie and pulled him closer. “So c’mon”   
There was a certain tone in Rich’s voice that went straight to Jake’s dick. God why was that so hot?  
“I’m not fucking you on my kitchen counter-”  
“Why not?” Rich had a sickening grin on, that little exhibitionist. He pulled Jake’s face close to his, and kissed him roughly.   
‘Shit!’ Rich panicked, they’d never kissed before, it was platonic, and making out was a relationship only thing for the two of them. But to his surprise, Jake kissed him back, with more force and Rich melted into his arms. Rich broke the kiss to breathe quickly, gasping before kissing Jake again as Jake slipped his tongue into Rich’s mouth slowly. Rich grabbed onto Jake’s hair to pull him closer than they already were. Jake smirked into the kiss, is it bad to say this was what he always wanted? Judging from the noises Rich was making, he was enjoying it. Jake could feel Rich’s hard-on as he was slowly grinding on his leg. Damn he was so attractive.   
“How about I blow you here baby? Would you like that? What about if everyone was here and could see you fall apart with your dick in my mouth, desperate and hot?” Jake whispered in Rich’s ear, and he shivered. He knew how much the shorter boy loved dirty talk, and man was he good at it.   
“Jake, Jake,” Rich moaned, loving the friction he got from rocking his hips against Jake’s. He could feel that Jake was hard too, and all he wanted right now was to be fucked, roughly. “Pl-Please!” He tried to conceal his lisp but he was so distracted from the pleasure that it didn't work.  
“Please what?” Jake was teasing him, holding himself a few inches away from Rich, and smirked at the way he whined. “I don't know what you want unless you tell me.”   
Rich groaned, and pushed Jake up against one of the kitchen walls and kissed him again. “I want you to fuck me Dillinger, and leave a mark damnnit.” He growled slightly, and Jake took that as an invitation to pull him towards his bedroom.   
Both of them grinned as Rich pushed Jake to the bed and straddled his hips. He was pretty in control for someone who bottomed most of the time. Jake kissed Rich again and wrapped his hands in his hair and tugged, drawing a moan out of Rich. Jake rolled over so he was on top of him, and kissed Rich’s neck, right above his collar bone. Rich moaned again, wrapping his legs around Jake’s waist. Jake was biting roughly at Rich’s neck, leaving multiple dark hickeys. He was going to be so embarrassed at school on Monday, but hey, everyone would know that Rich was his- but they weren't dating. In all honesty, Jake wanted to be Rich’s boyfriend. He knew the shorter boy was bisexual, and single… Whatever, back to sex.   
“Jake! Jake, damnnit!”   
“What is it baby?”   
“I want you to fuck me!” Rich was almost yelling, between gasps when Jake bit down on the sensitive area right below his ear. Rich grabbed Jake’s shoulders and kissed him, before pushing him away and pulling off his shirt, and giving Jake a look that said ‘Get your damn shirt off Dillinger’. Jake was glad to comply, and boy could he show off and look sexy taking off his shirt. Rich drank it all in, almost drooling at the sight of Jake’s chest. It was just so perfect, not too muscular but not too plain and well, not muscular. He had defined abs and god was his ass nice.   
“Pants too Richy-poo” He was teasing Rich at this point, just trying to bug him bit by bit.   
“That's such a boner killer Jake you have no idea.” Rich couldn't help but laugh. God why did he have to have a raging crush on his best friend? A love boner- that was a horrible way to put it.  
“Do you want my dick in you? If so, be quiet-”   
“How about no, and I blow you instead?” Rich lowered his voice, whispering in his ear and Jake just shrugged, not wanting to seem eager. “So is that a yes…?”   
“Yes!” He shouted, sounding agitated and Rich just smirked even more as he struggled to pull Jake’s pants off from underneath him. “Help me Jake!”   
“Fine…” Jake rolled over and pulled his jeans and boxers off, laying back against his headboard, looking at Rich through half closed eyes.   
Rich grinned and winked at the other before licking a stripe up his dick, before all but swallowing it whole.   
“Jesus fuckin- Rich- Oh my god” Jake bit down on his hand to shut himself up. Rich had never given him a blowjob, and Jake was ecstatic that he finally did because he was on cloud nine, it was phenomenal. Had Rich done this before? Because Jake was shocked. His face was flushed and he grabbed onto Rich’s hair as he bobbed his head up and down. Jake groaned, refraining himself from thrusting his hips up, he didn't want to choke Rich.   
“I’m gonna-” Jake hadn't finished his sentence when Rich pulled off, and licked his lips, kissing him again.   
“I want you to wait, until you're in me-” Rich dropped his voice, sitting on Jake’s hips, and running a nail down his chest.   
“Hmph.” Jake sighed but smiled, grabbing the bottle of lube off his dresser, lathering a few fingers before pushing one into Rich. He moaned in response, pushing himself back onto Jake’s finger, Jake shook his head and laughed before putting another one in, scisoring his fingers and watching the look on Rich’s face.  
“Don't tell me you stretched yourself before you came over,”  
“Noooo- I was, fingering myself on your bed before you got home- I love you so much,” Rich moaned again when Jake put a third finger in. He was probably fine, but he loved watching Rich fall apart like this, it was cute.  
“Jaaaake just fuck me already!”   
“You think you're ready?”  
“I am! Gimmie!” Rich mocked the way a child asked for things, moving sideways off of Jake as he put a condom on. “You should fuck me into the mattress so hard that I can't walk at all tomorrow and can hardly sit down my ass hurts so much.”   
“That's hot,” Jake sat in front of him, as Rich got comfortable against some throw pillows, he laid back and spread his legs as wide as he could, and Jake had to stop and admire him for a second. His hair was matted down by sweat and where he had ran his hands through it, his dick was almost flat against his stomach and leaking pre cum on his chest.   
Rich made an impatient noise, frowning at Jake. He made a gesture that said ‘be patient’ before gently spreading his cheeks and pushing into his ass. Rich groaned, he felt so full, it felt so good. Jake kissed Rich’s forehead, knowing that he might tear up again.   
“Lemme know when you want me to move okay?”  
“Now! Fuck me hard Jake!”  
“Geez okay someone’s bossy-”  
“Whaddya gonna do? Punish me? That’d be hot Jake.” Rich was panting, digging his nails into Jake’s shoulders, and whining as Jake sucked another hickey onto his neck. He just took that as a sign to fuck him harder, slamming his hips against Rich’s. Rich screamed in pleasure, so he took that as a sign that he had hit his prostate. Jake grinned, and wrapped his hand around Rich’s dick, slowly jerking him off, he was close to crying, which was normal.   
Rich had barely stuttered out a warning before he came, all over Jake’s hand and his chest. Jake hadn't yet, and was going for to pull out when Rich stopped him.   
“Don't stop-” He grabbed onto Jake’s shoulders and kissed him again. Damn, he never would've guessed he was into overstimulation, good to know, for next time.   
“Alright baby” Shit! Jake internally cursed himself for calling him baby, he would admit he had a huge crush on Rich but he would never admit it, you know? He pushed the thought out of his head and focused on the guy in front of him. Rich’s hair was drenched in sweat, having sex in the summer was a bad idea. Jake groaned, Rich’s moans were like music to his ears. He was squirming and was completely hard again, it was hot.   
“Rich! I’m gonna-” Jake squeezed his eyes shut as he was covered in pure bliss, and Rich was moaning again, he assumed he came again.  
Rich whined as he pulled out and when he tied the condom up and put it in a trash can. Rich made a garbled noise as he snuggled up to Jake’s side, kissing his shoulder. Jake smiled and kissed his forehead, before they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

  
Rich rolled over in the bed, before slowly blinking as he woke up. He looked over at Jake, before the realization kicked in, they had had sex, and Rich had told Jake that he loved him. He took a deep breath, kissing Jake’s sleeping head before he died pulled the blankets off himself and slipped off the bed, grabbing his clothes and pulling his underwear on before grabbing his hoodie and zipping up his jeans. He felt guilty as he ran out of Jake’s apartment.   
“Fuck! Why did I say that? He probably hates me now, gah….” Rich put his face in his hands as he began to jog back to his house. He grabbed his phone as he sat on the front step of his apartment.   
Michael had texted him, three times. Rich sighed a bit before calling him. It rung five times before Michael picked up.  
“Rich, yo whatcha doing?”  
“Michael, please kill me. Now, immediately.”   
“Dude what happened?”  
“Agh…….”   
“Agh is not a response Rich,” Michael didn't pick up on the tone in Rich’s voice, and was talking in a teasing tone.   
“I had sex with Jake,” He sighed loudly, kicking his heel into the concrete.  
“And…?”  
“I told him I loved him?!”  
“Oh damn…..” Michael’s tone dropped, and Rich could tell he sighed and rolling his eyes. “So that's not good?”  
“Of course it's not good! I need a shower,”  
“Gross, T-M-I Rich!”  
“I’m being honest Michael, I’ll let you go now,” Rich hung up, shoving his phone back in his pocket, before standing up and walking inside, climbing the stairs to his second floor apartment. When he got in, he went straight to his bathroom and stripped, turning the water on, before standing directly under the spray of water. He rinsed his hair, and scrubbing as hard as he could at his skin with a bar of soap.   
“Why did I do that? Shit, I’m so stupid.”   
He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself. It was cold for a summer day, enough to wear a sweater and jeans. As he left the small bathroom, Rich grabbed himself a cup of coffee, before laying down on his bed. He felt himself start to cry, he cursed himself again, before digging the heel of his palms into his eyes. His phone buzzed from on top of his dresser, and he rolled over putting his face in the pillow. After it had chimed and buzzed four more times, he screamed into the pillow, before getting up to grab it.   
It was Jake.

Jakey D  
<< rich   
<< dude are you okay??  
<< u were gone before i woke up what's wrong   
<< seriously man this isn't like you  
<< did i do something?   
>> i'm fine. it's my fault anyways.   
<< what do you mean????  
>> i said something that i really  
>> shouldn't've said   
<< rich we all mess up sometimes it's okay  
>> no jake it's not   
>> i basically fucked everything up, i get it if you don't wanna talk anymore it was kinda weird and sudden  
<< i don't even remember what you could've said that i would hate you for ???   
>> i told you that i loved you  
<< oh  
>> yeah  
<< well is it true?  
>> fuck of course it is  
<< uh, can i come over in like an hour or something  
>> sure  
<< okay cool i'll see u then  
>> yeah, see you then jake

Rich groaned, opening the window and downing more coffee, and breathing as deeply as he could. He hated confrontation. Always had, always will. He didn't want to have this conversation with Jake, it was going to be horrible.   
What if he had a panic attack?   
“My meds…. Right…” Rich rolled off his bed again, walking back to the kitchen to get his medicine and more coffee. The tile was cold, but nice. He grabbed the wide orange bottle, pulling out one of the pills, filling a cup of water and chugging it after putting the pill in his mouth. He got more coffee, before going back to bed, for a ‘quick’ nap.   
He woke up to Jake knocking on the door, loudly.   
“Rich, you here?”  
“Yeah, the door’s open, come on in,” Rich pulled off the sheet, walking back out to the living room, where Jake was standing, looking around awkwardly. “Jake, hey,”  
“Hey, so um about earlier, what you said, last night-”  
“Yeah, I know. I told you that I have a huge crush on you and love you, which probably ruined our friendship forever, and I hate myself for it so let's just forget I said anything and drop this forever and just, not do things like last night because it'll make you feel uncomfortable!”   
“Rich, babe,”  
“You just called me babe again?”  
“Yeah, listen, and deep breaths Richy, I love you, the same way you mean.”  
“Oh, oh…” Rich stared at the ground, and snapped his head back up to look at Jake when he grabbed his hand. “Um….”   
“Rich, will you be my boyfriend?” Jake looked shy, and unconfident for once, and Rich smiled, he really loved Jake.   
“Yes, of course,” As Rich stood up on the balls of his feet to kiss Jake, he smiled again, his heart nearly stopped. The way Jake had a hand around his waist, the way his eyes shone, the way his hair looked gold from the sun shining through the window.   
He was head over heels in love. 


End file.
